


a versatile man

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But sometimes, Jack’s favorite kink is unspeakable. It’s not silenced by taboo, by raunch, by the limitation of modern human language. It’s just so perfectly gentle and romantic that it would shatter the whole disarming, charming, carelessly deviant image he has so carefully built to help keep his vulnerabilities safely tucked away.





	a versatile man

Jack Harkness exaggerates. It’s one of his most charming features. He will stretch the truth paper-thin, but he does so with such confidence, such beautiful arrogance, that his tall tales and blatant lies have become part of his dashing demeanor. That said, the truth of things is that he has done some extraordinarily kinky things in his extended time on this and many other worlds. Even if a person were to -- forgive the pun -- strip bare every exaggeration he’s ever made, the average twenty-first-century citizen would be stunned by some of the situations in which he’s found himself, or, more often, chatted his way willfully into.

But sometimes, Jack’s favorite kink is unspeakable. It’s not silenced by taboo, by raunch, by the limitation of modern human language. It’s just so perfectly gentle and romantic that it would shatter the whole disarming, charming, carelessly deviant image he has so carefully built to help keep his vulnerabilities safely tucked away.

The slow, soft touch of fingers, the gentle press of skin -- not torturously, teasingly unwilling, but delicate and indulgent -- drives him wild. Fingers threading slowly through his hair, his face buried in the crook of a neck, warm words of encouragement more fond than desperate breathed against his ear set his heart racing. Their mouths are slow, tongues pushing and lapping languidly to match the patient grind of hips. Pin Jack Harkness to a wall, bind him in leather, throw in a tentacle or three, and he’ll laugh joyously and twinkle with the delight of the night to come. Spend twenty minutes in quiet intimacy, the muffled sounds of the city outside the window no louder than murmured nothings and sharp breaths, and he’ll be putting his tricks through their paces just to keep from coming still half-dressed like a schoolboy rather than a highly deviant immortal.

“You’re unfathomable,” his partner laughs, Welsh accent rolling into the hollow Jack’s throat. His hands are on Jack’s hips, fingers under fabric and hot against his skin, guiding without urging though they both know that an alert can come at any time and break the spell of eternity. It’s worth the risk.

“And you, Ianto Jones, are beautiful.” Jack punctuates the breathless compliment with a kiss against Ianto’s temple, and another against his brow. “And patient. And, fuck -- have I ever said how much I love a versatile man?”

“Often,” Ianto smirks, and nips Jack’s lip with sudden sharpness just to prove a point, though he sucks it gently after in reassurance that this night isn’t that kind of night. Jack chuckles, desperately fond and achingly hard. Ianto has definitely heard the compliment before. Leather straps, silk ties, bruises, biting, snapped orders, harsh hands and sharp teeth -- and every so often, this slow dance of a more delicate, unHarkness nature: his adoit Welshman, a gem among twenty-first-century boys. If fortune is kind and the Rift stays quiet, if another apocalypse holds for a while longer, the night is theirs for gentleness, for fondness, for good, old-fashioned love-making. And as much as Jack would never dare to claim it out loud, for the security of his brash, bold, swaggering self-made image, he would be lying if he didn’t admit -- to himself, at least -- that this right here? This is one of his all-time, all-worlds favorite kinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2018 @ LJ's comment_fic [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/198299.html?thread=42471835#t42471835) for the prompt _sometime's the kinkest sex to jack is actually just plain old lovemaking_.


End file.
